thelandofstorieswishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Collide
The sixth and final book in the series, titled Worlds Collide, was released on July 11, 2017.67 Conner and Alex must brave the impossible. All of the Land of Stories fairy tale characters--heroes and villains--are no longer confined within their world. With mayhem brewing in the Big Apple, Conner and Alex will have to win their biggest battle yet. After a prologue in which Conner, now 80, is celebrating his birthday at a book store, and realizes he doesn't know what happened to Alex, and begins reading his last book, the story starts with Alex, still under the witches' control, wreaking havoc at the New York Public Library. Conner realizes this and, accompanied by Red, Jack, Goldilocks, and Bree. There are a few mishaps at the airport, but they get on the plane safely. When they arrive, the Book Huggers, sitting in a restaurant, see Connor, and tell their parents. However, Connor ducks, and the parents don't see him. Then, as Connor's group attempts to make it into the library, a homeless man who had helped them earlier for money leads them to a subway tunnel that was abandoned in the '20s, and heads directly under the library. While there, they hear from other homeless people, and realize a portal between the worlds is going to open up in the library. Companion books Five companion books to the series have been published. The Land of Stories: A Treasury of Classic Fairy Tales is represented as the book Alex and Conner enter in the series. The Curvy Tree and Trollbella Throws a Party are picture books with text by Colfer. The Adventures from the Land of Stories series includes The Mother Goose Diaries and Queen Red Riding Hood's Guide to Royalty. All are illustrated by Brandon Dorman except for The Mother Goose Diaries, which has illustrations by Olga and Aleksey Ivanov. Development Colfer recorded his audio book using his own voice.8 The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell has been translated into several languages, including Spanish, Russian, Italian, French, Hebrew, Greek, Portuguese (Brazil), and Dutch. Characters Heroes * Alex Bailey is a smart, curious girl, described as having bright blue eyes and short, strawberry-blond hair with a headband always in it. She is very studious, and pays close attention to every class, getting full marks. She is also considered the teacher's pet. She is a twin to Conner Bailey. * Conner Bailey is a boy looking very much like his twin sister, who sleeps all day, even in class, and is a slacker. He's very social, however, but feels like he is constantly overshadowed by his brainy sister. He holds a deep hatred against his teacher, Mrs. Peters. He is a writer and in book 5 travels into his short stories. He is a twin to Alex Bailey. In the last book, it is revealed that Connor and Bree marry and have children together. * Froggy is a large, slightly humanoid frog. Formerly Prince Charlie Charming, a curse was placed upon him for being too vain. He is very wise and gives the twins advice and help throughout. He is embarrassed of being a frog, and lives in a sort of house-hole in the dwarf forests. In Beyond the Kingdoms he is imprisoned in a magic mirror in order to protect Red. * Red Riding Hood is a girl in a fairy tale series. But, she is older now. She's a little bit selfish, loves her gigantic outfits but since she has her own kingdom, she's very smart and good with her people. Her lover is Froggy but turns her away in the 4th book to protect her. Red doesn't like gross stuff, since she's a lady. Rude Little Bo Peep took over her throne in the A Grimm Warning but she got her throne back. In book 6, Froggy and Red adopt the lost boys from Neverland. * Jack is now a grown man with the other Fairy Tale characters, who grew a very famous beanstalk when he was younger. He gets married to Goldilocks in the third book, in the fifth book they have a child and name him Hero. * Goldilocks is a criminal, raiding kingdoms, who got given her first sword to fight with by Hagetta, a kind witch who lives in the dwarf forests. She gets married to Jack in the third book. in the fourth book, she is going to be a mother. In the fifth book she gives birth to a baby boy and names him Hero. * Fairy Godmother is Alex and Conner's grandmother and leads the fairy council through bad times and also is the only one who can create a portal between the fairy-tale world and the other world. She dies in A Grimm Warning. * Mother Goose is able to travel between worlds (with the Fairy Godmother) and reads nursery rhymes around the world to children. She is part of the Fairy Council. She is first mentioned in The Wishing Spell, and appears in The Enchantress Returns, A Grimm Warning and Beyond the Kingdoms. She "retires" and joins Merlin in his story in Beyond the Kingdoms. She likes to gamble and travel with her pet goose, Lester. * Bree Campbell is an intelligent and determined girl. She was first introduced in A Grimm Warning as a classmate of Conner Bailey. She is a horror writer and is described as beautiful. She has blonde hair with a streak of pink and blue and always wears a purple beanie and an earbud in one ear. Conner actually has a huge crush on Bree, and at the end of A Grimm Warning, Bree reveals that she has a crush on him too. She also becomes close friends with Emmerich. In the last book, it is revealed that Connor and Bree marry and have children together. * Emmerich Himmelsbach is a boy from Hohenschwangau, Germany, and approximately ten years old. He first appears in A Grimm Warning. He helps Conner and Bree get into Neuschwanstein castle and ends up joining Conner on his adventure to save the Land of Stories. In Beyond the Kingdoms, he turns out to be son of Bo Peep and Lloyd Bailey, the Masked Man and the twins' uncle, thus making Emmerich their cousin. * Auburn Sally A pirate who sails with her crew aboard their ship the Dolly Llama. Conner barely manages to convince her to be part of his army. They are forced to battle Smoky Sails Sam when he attacks them. Auburn Sally appears in the 5th book. * King Arthur Villains * Evly, The Evil Queen is Snow White's stepmother. The whole Fairy tale world thought she was vain and power obsessed, but she really only wanted to free her lover, Mira, from her magic mirror. Mira had been put in the magic mirror by Ezmia, The Enchantress. After the battle at her palace in The Wishing Spell, she is trapped by the mirror which had once held Mira, and was transformed into a hopeless version of her old self, wandering the mirror realm in the vain hope of finding her lost lover. In Worlds Collide, the effects of the mirror have caused her to forget herself. This caused her to revert into a young girl. She is soon discover by Froggy, who was at the time, cursed by Morina the Beauty Witch into his own mirror, and together they set of to warn his friends of the plot the fairytale villains have. She is released from the mirror realm by offering words of wisdom to a woman who’s self-esteem was shattered by her looks. With being released, she has turned into her true, middle aged self. Evly’s final fate is unknown, however it appears that she has a brighter future with her complete reformation. * Ezmia, The Enchantress was cursed by the witches to hate everyone and tried to destroy the world. This same curse was placed on Alex Bailey in the 5th book. * The Snow Queen is a weather witch who, a long time ago, secretly plotted against the king of the Northern Kingdom, whom she had befriended by granting him wishes and making prophecies. She overthrew the king and covered the kingdom in an everlasting winter. She was eventually overthrown by Wise Prince White and banished to the Northern Mountains, where she lives in an icy lair with her polar bears. * Morina is an evil witch that cursed Froggy to look like a frog. Morina looks like a beautiful lady but she has ram's horns on her head. * The Masked Man is the main villain in books 3, 4 and 5. In book 4, it is revealed that the Masked Man is Alex and Conner's uncle. In book 5 Emmerich is revealed to him as his son, and Little Bo Peep as his wife. His plot is to overthrow the Kingdoms and take over the world. * Smoky Sails Sam is a pirate in book 5 who wants to kill Auburn Sally because of what she stole from him. * General Marquis is a general of the Grand Armée who wants to take over the fairy tale world. He appeared in The Grimm Warning but died because of Masked Man. * Captain Hook is a pirate in book 4 and book 5 who wants to kill Peter Pan